The Accident
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: It was an accident. Of course it was. She had a boyfriend and he had a girlfriend. The kiss was never meant to happen.
1. The Accident

**Hi everyone! This is just a little one-shot I thought of while reading other stories. Also for all of the Musso fans if you go on YouTube and search Mitchel Musso Lonely one of the videos that shows up is by someone called Mussolicous and they recorded a live chat with Mitchel himself where Mitchel actually plays his new song Lonely so if you search that you can hear the new song. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**No One's POV**

They were going on a double date. The girl had beautiful long brown hair, bright hazel eyes, and tan skin. The boy had raven-black hair, brown eyes that shined, and tan skin. She had a boyfriend and he had a girlfriend. Nothing was ever supposed to happen between them. They had never met before so their dates had to introduce them to each other. After the greetings the four sat down together and ordered, the gentlemen ordering for the ladies. During the whole date the dates, Candis and Lucas, talked up a storm with one another while the boy and the girl, Brady and Mikayla, stayed silent. Something that wasn't noticed by the dates was that Brady and Mikayla kept sneaking glances at one another and would blush and turn away embarrassed if they happened to lock eyes. Once the food arrived everyone had begun to eat before only a couple minutes later Candis excused herself and was followed by Lucas a few seconds later.

This left the two silent people alone to eat and stare at one another in silence. When they both looked up they locked eyes and sat there for a few moments before the waiter interrupted them by handing Brady the check. He quickly pulled out his wallet so he could pay for all four of them. He was, after all, a king. After paying the two stood up and walked together to the front of the restaurant where they met up with their dates that had mysteriously disappeared during the meal. When asked where they had been Candis replied in the bathroom while Lucas replied he was waiting for her. Brady and Mikayla each nodded before Brady led the way back to the castle, hand in hand with Candis while Lucas was behind them hand in hand with Mikayla.

While walking back home Candis and Lucas were talking again and chatting up a storm while Brady and Mikayla were still silent because they couldn't get a word in otherwise. Once reaching home Lucas kissed Mikayla good-bye on the cheek before she turned to head to her room. Once she was gone however, Lucas winked at Candis before leaving the castle. Brady had gone to his room so he could get his present for Candis before he walked her home. Once he was back with her and have given her a beautiful necklace, having helped her put it on, Brady grabbed her hand in his own and led the way back to her house.

When they reached Candis' house Brady brought her hand up to his face before gently kissing it which in turn caused the girl to giggle and smile at him before walking inside. Once she closed the door the boy had a big grin on his face though it wasn't because of his girlfriend. The girl he had met earlier was running through his head over and over again. Brady quickly hurried home so he could be closer to Mikayla. That night when he went to sleep instead of dreams and happy endings of him and Candis his dreams were filled of the beautiful brunette guard-girl.

When he woke up in the morning and was getting his dressed his thoughts were divided between Candis and Mikayla. He knew he shouldn't be having any thoughts of Mikayla but he couldn't help it. He was hurrying so he could meet up with Candis. When he was rushing downstairs he accidently ran into someone. When he looked up however he saw that it was Mikayla. They had both quickly apologized to one another before heading off in their separate directions. After quickly eating breakfast Brady noticed he had ten minutes before he was going to meet Candis in the plaza. Brady then decided he might as well wait for her in the plaza.

Mikayla herself was getting ready to meet Lucas as well. She had finished putting on a black dress and black feather earrings. She had on silver gladiator heels and her hair was slightly curly. She quickly grabbed her clutch and her phone before leaving her room. When she rushed in to the hallway however she ran in to someone for the second time that day. When she looked up though she was met with brown eyes that were sparkling with amusement. "You can't seem to get enough of me can you?" Brady teased her as he helped her up. Mikayla blushed in embarrassment at this and looked down at the ground. Brady smirked at this before using one of his hands to lift her chin up so she looked him in the eyes. When their eyes did lock however it was like they were in a trance. To them, nothing existed but each other.

They both started to lean in and shut their eyes before their lips met softly. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck while his found her waist. Their lips moved together perfectly and both were on cloud nine. The kiss lasted for a few moments before slight yelling could be heard. "Brady where are you?" Candis' voice came ringing through the castle. "Mikayla! Where are you?" Came Lucas' voice next. Brady and Mikayla jumped apart at this. They were both blushing. Candis and Lucas finally walked down the hallway to find their other half. Candis wrapped her arms around one of Brady's while Lucas wrapped an arm around Mikayla's waist. "Looks like our lovers were getting to know one another! How sweet!" Candis smiled. Brady and Mikayla smiled at one another before they were dragged off in different directions by their lovers.

The kiss was an accident. Of course it was. Or was it?

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked it! Sorry if the beginning was a little confusing. Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	2. Meant to Happen

**Hiya boys and girls! Since a lot of the reviews asked me to continue this I figured I could give you guys one more chapter! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

It's been a week since I kissed her. By her, I don't mean Candace. I'm talking about the beautiful brunette guard girl Mikayla. When we had touched, let alone when we kissed, I felt something I never have with Candace. At first it freaked me out a little before I realized I liked the guard girl more then I liked Candace. As much as I would love to end things with Candace and be with Mikayla, I can't. She has Lucas and I really don't want to tear her relationship apart, especially if she really does care for Lucas. I would rather just admire her from a distance and let her be happy then to tear apart her relationship because of what I want.

"Oh Brady! Where are you my love?" Candace's voice came screeching through the castle. I sighed before standing up as she came waltzing into the room. I faked a smile as I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a small peck on the lips. "Hi Candace! What's up?" I greeted her how I would greet a friend. This didn't faze her though. "Nothing much…. Do you think we could maybe go on another double date with Lucas and Mikayla?" She asked me with the puppy dog face. "Please Brady? It would make a certain girl very happy!"

"Alright. When is the date?" I finally agreed to go after a minute of thinking it over. "We are all going to the beach and we're having a picnic!" She squealed which made me want to cover my ears but instead I was polite and didn't do so. She then rushed into my closet before walking out with a blue T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black canvas shoes. She handed me the clothes before saying, "Change." I took the clothes from her before walking into the bathroom and changing.

When I was done I brushed my teeth before opening the door. Candace immediately came skipping in. She stopped in front of me before examining me. She clicked her tongue before looking around for something. When she found a comb she began combing my hair. I put my hands up trying to stop her. "Candace stop. I'm fine. Candace! CANDACE!" I finally was able to get her to stop for a moment. "Stay still Brady! I'm trying to fix your hair! Stay still!" When I shook my head no in response she sighed before grabbing my arm and dragging me out into my room before she pushed me so I was sitting down on my bed.

She grabbed my hands and placed them in my lap before she sat down on my hands in my lap. "There. Now stay still." She commanded. I shifted, trying to get her off of me and to get her to stop messing with my hair. "Stay still Brady Mitchel Parker or I will slap you." She growled at me. _Possessive much. You need to dump her and chase after the girl you like! _The little voice in my head nagged. I sighed but remained still for Candace.

"All done! Now let's go, boyfriend!" She smiled at me before grabbing my arm once more and slightly dragging me out of my room. Once we reached the throne room she turned to face me. "Stay here and wait for Mikayla. I'm going to the beach to finish setting up the date. When Mikayla gets down here you two can walk to the beach together since Lucas is going to be helping me. Got it?" I nodded my head in response. She smiled at me before turning and beginning to walk away. "Toodles!" she called over her shoulder. I sighed and sat down on the arm of the throne to wait for Mikayla.

A few minutes later I was daydreaming and wandering aimlessly around the throne room. I then began to hum a song I had written a couple of days ago called "Just Go". I had written it about Candace because I was really upset with her. I've actually been planning to break-up with her for w while but I just can't seem to do it. I sighed and walked over to the throne once more before sitting down on it.

"Hey Brady." I heard an angelic voice from beside me. "Hi Mikayla." I greeted the beautiful brunette beside me. She smiled before blushing slightly as our eyes locked again. "Ready to go?" I broke the silence before I kissed her again. As much as I wanted to I couldn't because, like mentioned before, she has a boyfriend and I have a girlfriend. She nodded and we began our walk to the beach where the date was to be held. While we were walking, there was silence, except this wasn't an awkward silence, it was more so a comfortable silence because we were enjoying one another's company even though we shouldn't be.

We finally reached the beach about ten minutes ahead of when we were expected to arrive. As we walked around the corner we both froze. There, in the middle of the beach, was Candace and Lucas, kissing and might I add, enjoying it. Mikayla then came out of her shock long enough to storm over to the two and break them apart before slapping Lucas. Hard. He yelled in pain before he realized who had slapped him. By this time I had walked over to the trio and was standing there with my arms crossed. "Mikayla I can promise it wasn't what it looked like!" Lucas tried to reason with his furious girlfriend. "So you weren't just kissing her? And you!" She whirled on Candace who had been trying to be invisible. "You have a boyfriend yet you sit there and cheat on him with my boyfriend!" Lucas and Candace both tried to talk at the same time. "Well we-" Mikayla interrupted them before they could say anything else. "I don't want to hear your excuses! Lucas we are through! And Candace, we are not friends anymore!" With this Mikayla stalked off, anger radiating off her and showing in every movement she made. The guilty duo then turned to me.

"Brady?" Candace asked in a small voice. "I'm sorry Candace, but what Mikayla said is right. You two shouldn't have kissed since you were both in relationships. If you want to be with him, then I'm ok with that. I'd rather have you say you want to break up because you like someone else instead of finding out like this. Now though, you can be with him, because you and I are through." With this I turned around and began to walk away from the two.

I kept walking until I reached the castle. I was about to go up to my room when I stopped. Even though I was ok about the break-up I knew Mikayla wasn't, and she probably needed someone to comfort her. I turned on my heels and began walking to her room. When I reached the door I knocked. When I didn't receive a response I slowly opened the door while peeking my head in. "Mikayla?" I called before I noticed a head of brown hair sticking up from the other side of the bed, away from the door. I then walked in and sat down beside her before wrapping my arms around her in a hug. She leaned into me, sniffling. "Brady, why did they cheat on us?" She looked up at me with glistening eyes and tear-streaked cheeks. I sighed before responding, "I don't know Mikayla." He then leaned back into me and continued crying. We stayed like this for a long time, her crying, me comforting her. After a while, she stopped crying and we sat there, enjoying the company of one another once more.

She finally broke the silence we had been sitting in for a while. "Thank you for staying here with me Brady. It really means a lot." I smiled at her as I stood up and helped her up as well. "It wasn't a problem. I didn't mind sitting here with you. Just remember, you are beautiful Mikayla. " She smiled and blushed before looking down. I once again, lifted her chin up with my hand so our eyes locked. We both smiled at one another before we leaned in. This time, when we kissed, I knew what I was doing and I made sure that she could tell I cared for her.

This time, the kiss wasn't an accident. It was meant to happen.

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys like this little two-shot!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
